


Gencio Drabble Collection

by trash-vevo (trash_vevo), trash_vevo



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, rating will be updated but there will not be any explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_vevo/pseuds/trash-vevo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_vevo/pseuds/trash_vevo
Summary: Little Gencio drabbles, based mainly on headcanons I have





	1. eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> gencio and eyeliner

Genji always treasured the early mornings, when he awoke ten minutes or so before his boyfriend. The sunlight shone beautifully through the window in the room they shared, landing on Lucio's sleeping face. Unlike Genji, who looked angry when he slept, Lucio's sleeping face gave off an aura of peace and warmth, just as the man did when he was awake. Not to mention his eyes - Lucio had beautiful, long eyelashes that Genji would have envied as a boy. In his youth, Genji spent  _hours_ trying to get his eye makeup "just right", finding the perfect combination of eyeliner, orange eyeshadow, and mascara. Lucio didn't need  _any_ of it.

Sometimes he missed makeup. Genji had a near limitless supply when he was younger, what with his parents' ownership of a major crime syndicate and all. The only thing he had spent more money on in his youth was video games. He had no use for it now, as his face was nearly always covered, but... Maybe Lucio would agree to a makeover of sorts.

Lucio's eyes opened quickly, startling Genji. If it hadn't been for his huge grin, he would have thought something was wrong.

"You've been staring at me for like, 5 minutes," said Lucio. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but-"

"Have you ever worn eyeliner?" asked Genji.

Lucio thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah. I mean, I tried it a few times," replied Lucio. "Never got the hang of it though. Don't have the dexterity, or whatever. Shaky hands." He punctuated the last part with a wiggle of his fingers and a laugh.

"Get ready, we're going to go shop," said Genji, a huge grin on his face.

\---

"Damn, how much does this usually  _cost?_ " asked Lucio, eyeing the price tag of a rather expensive eyeliner tube. The store buzzed with activity. Registers beeped, customers talked, the alarm occasionally beeped.

"Do not get that one, we want _liquid_ ," said Genji, taking the tube out of his boyfriend's hand and putting it back on the shelf. The men walked hand in hand through the store, Genji leading an overwhelmed Lucio.

When Genji finally found what he wanted, Lucio insisted they also get it in green.

\---

Genji's setup was haphazard at best. Two lamps stolen from Winston's desk faced Lucio, along with a magnifying mirror he had stolen from his brother. 

"I can see every pore on my face..." observed Lucio, running his hand over his forehead.

"That's because it's a magnifying mirror. I assure you, you are  _stunningly_ gorgeous," replied Genji. "Now, you have to keep your eyes closed."

Genji went in with the eyeliner brush. As soon as it made contact with his eyelid, Lucio flinched.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, I got this." Lucio leaned back into his chair.

Genji tried again. He got halfway through the stroke on Lucio's left eye, when both eyes slowly flitted open. Lucio looked up at a confused Genji.

"Oh, I thought you were done." said Lucio, closing his eyes again.

Genji chuckled. "I know, you want to look at my beautiful face, but keep your eyes closed for now."

"Guilty as charged," admitted Lucio with a wink.

Genji rolled his eyes. He grabbed a makeup wipe, and got rid of the jagged line on Lucio's eyelid. After it dried, he went in for take two. The brush swiped across Lucio's eyelid in one easy motion, and Genji finished it off with a flick of his wrist.

"Hah, got one!" celebrated Genji.

"...I feel like I have to rub it," Lucio pointed out, blinking repeatedly. "How do I keep from rubbing it?"

Genji laughed. "You just have to  _not rub it_ ," he explained.

The second eye went about the same, but the issue of the wing remained.

"Damn, I could never get them to  _match..."_  complained Genji, wiping away the fifth wing he had drawn on.

"Does it usually take this long?" asked an antsy Lucio.

Genji got the wing right after six tries. The handiwork was not as good as when he was younger, but was better than he had expected.

"Done!" cheered Genji. "Now, look in the mirror."

Lucio looked at himself in the magnified mirror, admiring his boyfriend's job. The wings were long and sharp, and the liner exaggerated Lucio's expressive eyes and long lashes. Genji looked at his boyfriend, practically glowing. He could tell Lucio was happy with it, judging by his huge smile and the fact he kept winking at himself in the mirror.

"Babe, you _have_ to teach me this," Lucio concluded.


	2. vinyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genji gets lucio a record player for his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i...love...my...sweet...green...boys  
> (this ones extra short)

Genji held his hands over his boyfriend's eyes, slowly leading him into his room where his present lay. They stumbled into the room, laughing.

"Are you ready?" asked Genji excitedly.

When Genji removed his hands from Lucio's eyes, Lucio could only stare dumbfounded at the machine before him. A black vinyl disk was placed on a turntable, the needle set near the middle of the record. The record player had clearly been a shiny white at some point, but had so many scratches and dings it seemed rough. Lucio reached his hand out to feel the object. It was  _definitely_ old, made in maybe 1980. He lifted the needle from the disk, admiring the way it was weighted so perfectly.

"Genji... How did you  _find_ this?" asked Lucio, staring at Genji with a look of pure gratitude and love.

"Happy anniversary," said Genji. He held Lucio in a close embrace, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. As they parted, Lucio laughed.

"This is just... This is _amazing_ , babe," said Lucio, arms laced around Genji's back. "You are the best boyfriend. Ever. I can't believe you sometimes."

Genji blushed at the praise. He reached down to the turntable, and gently placed the needle onto the vinyl. Genji pressed play.

The noise that came out of the player had Lucio howling with laughter. 

It resembled Oasis'  _Wonderwall,_ which had the potential to be very romantic (as Genji had likely intended). However, Genji hadn't realized that a record player has three settings for different sized records. Lucio had to take deep breaths to calm himself down as an incredibly sped up version of Wonderwall started playing from the machine. The chorus began, a squeaky voice that was objectively _hilarious._ Genji was frantic, scrambling to fix the track.

 


End file.
